


clear instructions

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Gen, Office, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “More emails from prospective clients.”“I thought we liked those,” he said.





	clear instructions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> Linds was frustrated by people's inability to _just read the goddamn instructions_ so I wrote her this to try and cheer her up~

“Lord give me strength,” Robin was muttering at her screen. 

“More for the nutter drawer?” Strike asked from the couch, where he was ostensibly reading a casefile.

“No, unless it’s meant to drive me to join the nutters,” Robin said, pushing away from the desk. “More emails from prospective clients.”

“I thought we liked those,” he said.

Robin rubbed the bridge of her nose. “The website has clear instructions as to the information we need as far as choosing cases. It’s extremely straightforward. And I have four more emails with entire novels of useless backstory and not a clue as to what any of them want to hire us to actually _do_.”

“Is it the husband? Or the wife? It’s usually one or the other,” Strike offered helpfully.

“It’s my last nerve, more like,” Robin groused.

“Chin up, at least they’re interested in paying us,” he said.

“Actually, one of them seems to be hoping we’ll help out of the goodness of our hearts, or pity, or some such thing.”

“Is she in trouble? Danger of any sort?”

“Only from his pre-nup, I think.”

“Well tell him to bugger off, then!”

“Cormoran,” Robin laughed, “then he’ll never pay us.”

“If he wasn’t going to pay us to begin with, nothing lost,” Strike said decisively. “I need a drink just thinking about it.” He sat up, setting aside the long-forgotten casefile.

“You ought to finish that,” she said reproachfully.

“Probably," he shrugged. "I’m buying.”

Robin got up to get her coat.


End file.
